This invention relates generally to audio/illumination systems, and more particularly to an illuminating speaker assembly for use in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
It is well known that automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with audio entertainment systems. In some cases, the audio system is simple in nature comprising, for example, an AM/FM radio and one or more speakers. However, late model vehicles including automobiles, SUVs, pickup trucks, and the like, more often than not are equipped with complex and elaborate audio entertainment systems which include, for example, an AM/FM radio, cassette tape player, compact disk player, and a plurality of loudspeakers mounted throughout the vehicle""s passenger compartment in, for example, the dashboard, the headliner, the vehicle""s doors, the vehicle""s rear deck, etc.
In the past, such speaker systems utilized conventional loudspeakers of the type wherein pistonic motion of a diaphragm (i.e., a generally conical diaphragm moves as a rigid whole) is achieved by some method of transduction, e.g., electromagnetic, electrostatic, piezoelectric, etc. Such speakers are sometimes bulky, thus requiring that additional space be provided to accommodate their placement. In the case of door-mounted speakers, this could result in the necessity for doors thicker than would otherwise be required. Furthermore, the mounting of such speakers in the rear deck could result in a reduction of available trunk space. Finally, not only do traditional loudspeakers display variation in directivity with frequency, but also their sound performance is further degraded as a result of mounting them in undesirable locations such as the doors of a vehicle""s passenger compartment.
In the early 1990s, it was discovered that panels acted as efficient sound radiators. This discovery found application in loudspeakers, which are now referred to as flat panel, distributed-mode loudspeakers (DML). The diaphragm or panel of a DML vibrates in a complex pattern over its entire surface. Close to the diaphragm, the sound field created by this complex pattern of vibration is likewise complex; however, at a short distance away, it takes on the far-field characteristics of DML radiation which closely approximates the directivity of a true point source, i.e., approaching omni directional. New Tranducers Ltd., now known simply as NXT, was a leader in developing distributed-mode loudspeakers.
It is also well known that vehicular passenger compartments are provided with interior illumination systems which may be manually turned on by a passenger when needed or which are automatically energized under certain conditions, for example, when one of the vehicle""s passenger compartment doors is opened in a low ambient light environment. In this manner, a driver/passenger is provided sufficient light at night to enter a vehicle, get settled, and start the vehicle. Exemplary is the traditional dome light commonly mounted in an upper region of the passenger compartment""s interior headliner. Such lights may also be positioned throughout the passenger compartment such as in other regions of the headliner, doors, sun visors, seats, etc.
While generally adequate for its intended purpose, the traditional dome light is simply a light. No means are generally provided for altering its color and intensity in order to create a desired atmosphere or ambiance. In addition, the need to provide interior lighting within the vehicle""s passenger compartment presents automotive designers with a problem similar to one associated with providing interior speakers. That is, both interior speakers and interior lighting fixtures consume space, which in turn contributes to the overall size and weight of the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide an illuminating speaker assembly which eliminates the need for separate speaker and lighting fixtures within a vehicle""s passenger compartment while at the same time improving and enhancing audio and lighting performance. Additional desirable features will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the foregoing background of the invention taken in conjunction with the following detailed description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and the appended claims.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided an illuminating speaker assembly for use in the passenger compartment of a vehicle which includes a flat panel speaker for converting electrical audio signals into sound waves. The flat panel speaker utilizes a light-permeable, sound-producing panel. A light source is positioned within the flat panel speaker for generating light, which passes through the light-permeable, sound-producing panel.